You thought your life sucked
by Zoeo.Elizabeth
Summary: Sammie is a typical moody 15 year old girl and had just moved in with her dad and his new perfect family since her mum can't be bothered to look after her any more. Sammie gets up to loads of mischief with a strange boy she meets in the countryside...
1. Chapter 1 Pathway to hell

Be nice to me it's my first time writing I wanted to base this story on Lock and Key a book by Sarah Dessen. It's got different characters but sort of she same plot. Enjoy =)

I hate change some people say that change is a good thing but for me it never is. I want my life to have a routine, to be stable so when I get used to everything it doesn't all get muddled and blow up in my face. Change is something that you can't stop from happening but you can put up a bloody good fight and that's what I intend to do.

I was sitting in my dads old beaten up Honda which smelled of his favourite sweets, peppermints. I had my window open I liked the way the cool wind felt on my face in the blistering heat. My dad had not said anything to me for the whole journey apart from when he pulled over for petrol and asked me if I wanted anything. I don't know if that's because I haven't seen him in six years and he knows nothing about me or if it's the fact that he knows if he tries to make a conversation with me then it would probably turn to my mother, which is the reason why he is stuck with me in the first place.

"So, I'm probably going to have to make another stop soon the old baby keeps guzzling up the petrol and my money." Said my dad as he pats the dashboard he looks at me briefly and smiles this is his way of trying to make small talk, even though I haven't seen him in six years he still has the same tricks.

"Yeah sure." I look straight ahead at the long road that's stretching out in front if us, bloody hell it seems to go on for miles. Great.

I turn my attention to out of the window it's the same scene that has been rushing past me since we drove off of the motor way, fields and lots of them. I never understood my dad's fascination with wanting to live in the countryside it just looks the same there are no shops, no town centers, nothing. As a little girl my dad would sit me on his knee and tell me all about when we had the money me, mum and himself would get a little white cottage in the countryside with a lovely neat back garden with loads of flowers and how we would sit by the log fire and warm ourselves up on a bitterly cold winters night. This never happened, shortly after my ninth birthday my mum and dad got divorced after my mum had found out that my dad had an affair with a woman who was now pregnant and now his wife. Instead of me living in that white cottage in the country side with a perfect family another little girl got my dads dream. On this thought I closed my eyes and let sleep take me away.


	2. Chapter 2 The Cottage

I think the first chapter went pretty well. So I'm writing a little bit more, if you have any suggestions or any advice it's all welcome just review. Thanks hope you enjoy this chapter. =)

I dreamt that I was running through an endless forest chasing after my mum, she kept looking back at me and laughing her long blonde hair flowing behind her. She looked so young her face was glowing instead of looking tired and drained of life as I so often saw her. No matter how fast I ran I could never catch up with her, she was reaching the end of the forest now I could see light pouring through the opening. I stumbled through the trees to a green field that was filled with daisies and buttercups, my mum was nowhere in site I screamed her name over and over again but I heard no reply. I dropped to the grass breathing heavily felling like my lungs were going to explode, the flowers smelt nice in the field they smelt different from the ones my mum used to buy every Saturday from the town market. I looked to the end of the forest and there it was the perfect white cottage and in the distance a person was calling my name.

"Sammie love. Sammie wake up we're here" I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was my dads face leering over me.

"Nice sleep hun?" he asked I lifted my hand to my neck massaging it as it was numb from sleep. My voice was kind of hoarse after being dehydrated for ages.

"what do you think I'm sitting in a cramped old beat up car with the sun beating down on me and the worst part is I woke up to see your face. Apart from that I had a great sleep thanks!"

This sarcastic remark on the end was sure to cut the conversation short, as my dad sighed and got out of the car to get my bags I pulled down the sun screen and looked at my refection.

My hair was all matted from where I had laid on it, I tried to flatten out the auburn mess as much as I could but then I thought it was a loosing battle. I inherited most of my looks from my dad we had the same auburn hair which was thick as tree stump his was a little bit darker than mine though and the same heart shaped face that was covered in freckles. The only thing that I had inherited from my mother was the only thing that I loved about myself, my eyes. My eyes were a strong green pretty much the same colour as a clover. To me I just looked like an average 15 year old girl.

I got out of the car and looked at the cottage it was not white as I thought it might be but a custard yellow, who in there right mind would paint there house yellow it reminded me that time I threw up in Tom's house when he threw a party, let me tell you now don't mix apple pie and custard with a couple of beers not a good combination. The front garden was neat and tidy with well kept flower beds that had various different types of coloured flowers. A cherry tree was in the corner and had a old fashioned wooden swing attached to it. Around the front door was ivy which hung itself all the way around the door frame. Oh god I thought to myself I've landed myself in a fucking la-de-da fairytale.

I looked at my dad with my hand on my hip and said, "So, where are the seven dwarfs?"

He looked and me and chuckled "Ahh Sammie you always had a sense of humour come on follow me."

I picked up my bag which had hardly anything in it as my mum didn't have the money to buy me many clothes or anything else. I followed him down to the picket fence and down the stone pathway all the way to the white door. I'm not going to lie I was nervous but come on who wouldn't be when you were about to meet your dad's fuck buddy for the first time and their seven year old psychotic daughter.

Before my dad could even reach for his keys the door swung open with a _crash_ as it hit the wall and a young brown haired woman with bright blue eyes was beaming at me.

"Hi I'm Sarah you must be Sammie wow you're a lot taller than I expected you to be. Welcome to our home."

More like your own personal hell. I didn't reply or even look at her as she moved out of the way to let us pass. Let the fun begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry that I haven't written another chapter but I've been back at school so this story is just going to be randomly updated. Hope you like this chapter got any advice or criticism just review. Zoe-Elizabeth **

**Sarah was much younger than I expected her to be she must be in her late twenties she was also very pretty, her brown hair came down to her shoulders she had a pale oval face with the bluest eyes and rosy cheeks. **

**I walked into the cramped cream hallway which was scattered with toys and dressing up clothes, the walls were covered in family pictures which were lined up in roes from what I could see it looked like they took one every year, pathetic. **

"**Oh sorry it's a bit of a mess Sammie I was ment to tidy up today but I ended up helping Ella nit a scarf and then I had to cook dinner." She smiled at me apologetically generally looking sorry as she walked pass me to get into the kitchen and my dad ran up the stairs. I followed her and as soon as I stepped in I smelt the food it was lasagne, my mum used to make it for me all the time when I was little until I was able to cook for myself then she couldn't be bothered to cook anymore because getting high was more important for some reason I felt a lump rise in my throat. **

"**I hope lasagne is ok your dad said that it's your favourite but you know tastes can change." Sarah looked at me for an answer with her head slightly tilted to the side, pushing the lump down in my throat I replied,**

"**Yeah it's fine where should I put my bags?" She thought about this for a minuet and then walked out into the hallway and shouted up the stairs, "Mark love where should Sammie put her bags?" **

**There was a pause for a minuet then my dad said "I'm guessing the guest bedroom it's big enough I think." **

**Sarah turned back to me and made a gesture for me to follow we walked up the stairs which creaked on pretty much every step. On the landing the first door I could see it had the name "Ella" written on it and then there was the bathroom from which I could hear voices coming from. The next door was left sort of agar and I could see a dresser and a double bed so I'm guessing that's not my room. The guest room was right at the end Sarah opened the door and I stepped inside; it was a small room and had turquoise walls I put down my bag near the bed and sat down. **

"**I hope this will be ok, I'll leave you to unpack and I'll let you know when dinner is ready." Sarah turned away and shut the door leaving a floral fragrance behind her, that's it I'm stuck here now this is where I'll be spending most of my time for the next six weeks. **

**The room was simple it had a bed, dresser, mirror and thank God it had a computer. I was about to reach for my bag when my door swung open and a half naked girl with dripping wet strawberry blonde hair came rushing in with a massive grin on her face.**

"**Hi Sammie I'm Ella welcome to our home I'm so very happy you are here we are going to have loads of fun this summer aren't we!" She hugged me excitedly and was sort of jumping up and down like an over excited puppy of all the things I could have said the only thing I managed to say was,**

"**Oh my God you're naked." With this pointed out her cheeks turned pink and she was still smiling at me. My dad appeared at the door and was chuckling "Come on Ella I think you've scared Sammie enough, come and finish getting dressed." She tuned on her heal and ran out only leaving little water droplets from where she had stood just moments before. **

**After we had dinner Ella wouldn't leave me alone and kept flying questions at me like "How old are you?", "Do you like school" and "What's your favourite drink?" It's only when Sarah took her away for her bedtime that I kind of started to relax and wasn't so jumpy. I sat down in the living room where my dad was watching some old movie I sat there and pretended to be watching it when Sarah walked in. **

"**Well she's asleep at last I've got to tell you Sammie I think Ella has taken a shine to you." She sighed as she sat down on the sofa next to my dad laying her head on his chest looking tired and drained. It was silent for a few minuets when my dad asked me, "So Sammie got any plans for the holidays?" To be honest I hadn't even thought about what I was going to do so I said, "I don't know read I guess and I might even get a Saturday job or something to pass the time." My dad looked kind of shocked at this, "But it's summer you should be going out and enjoying yourself I'm sure Sarah will show you a few fun places to go wont you Sarah." Sarah didn't reply to this she just half nodded with her eyes closed. **

**I used the excuse that I had not unpacked yet to get me up stairs it was almost half 10 and I was still feeling wide awake. I tried not to make much noise going up the stairs as I didn't want Ella waking up the thought of it scared me, I walked down the hallways and pushed my door open and turned the light on. I grabbed my bag and sat on the bed it sunk lower than I expected it to and I kind of fell over, I unzipped the bag and unpacked and put all of the clothes in the dresser then unpacked my books and put them on the edge of the bed and shoved the bag under the bed. All of the books fell down with a loud **_**thump!**_** "Oh crap" I climbed off of the bed and put the books back on the bed one by one, when I reached the last one I felt something underneath it I turned the book around and there was a note stuck to it. I unfolded it to see my mothers messy hand writing.**

_**Dear Sammie, **_

_**I know you are annoyed at me for sending you to your dads for the summer but the thing is I'm not capable of looking after you as much as I love you I just can't do it anymore. I don't have the money to provide for you or buy food for you. Hear is the bottom line I'm not going to make this note long because I haven't got time I'm leaving very soon Sammie and I'm not coming back. You're not going to be staying with your dad for the summer his house will be your new home for as long as you want it to be, don't blame your dad he does not know that I have left a note for him too. Don't be like me Sammie take this chance and don't waste it get a good education and a good job. Maybe we will meet again hunny but focus on your education first and please try and make this work. Don't look for me I don't want to be found. I love you Sammie-Anne Diana O'Neill and that won't change ever.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mum xx **_

**I had not realised that I was crying so hard that I was shaking. I felt like my chest was going to explode because of this pain I was feeling. I made my way unsteadily to the bed and I just lay their and cried the pain away until I was numb. My mum had left and she wasn't coming back.**

**Well I'll let you know Sammie is going to meet a boy in the next chapter. Remember to review! =D**


End file.
